


Ninety-Nine Percent.

by blod1tatws



Series: The Sherlock to my John [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Omegle Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blod1tatws/pseuds/blod1tatws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You: So if I asked sometime, you'd say yes? JW</p><p> </p><p>Stranger: 99% sure I would. SH</p><p> </p><p>You: What about the other 1%? JW</p><p> </p><p>Stranger: Special circumstances such as you asking me as I'm bleeding to death. SH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninety-Nine Percent.

**Author's Note:**

> I am thoroughly enjoying RPing on Omegle right now, and I've had some amazing ones. This is one, and I really hope you enjoy reading it as much I had taking part in it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos would be welcomed with open arms, but no pressure...

You: Any milk left in the fridge? JW

 

Stranger: Little bit. Enough for three more cups of tea. SH

 

You: Should probably still get some from Tesco's. JW

 

You: I'm on my way home from the surgery. JW

 

Stranger: Good. I've quite missed you today. SH

 

You: Oh really? How much? JW

 

Stranger: More than I'm willing to admit considering you were just at work. SH

 

You: Aw, romantic. JW

 

You: I missed you too, by the way. JW

 

Stranger: Thank you, John. Always good to know my affections are requited. SH

 

You: You know they are, you daft sod. JW

 

You: Do I have to show you just how much I love you, again? JW

 

You: I thought I did that enough this morning... JW

 

Stranger: A cuddle would be nice enough, John. SH

 

You: A cuddle? Okay, if I must... JW

 

Stranger: Don't act so offended. I've seen you cuddle plenty of girlfriends. SH

 

You: I never loved them, though. JW

 

Stranger: Well then, I should get extra cuddles for being loved. SH

 

You: Coming your way, in about 20 minutes. JW

 

You: Get ready. JW

 

Stranger: Wonderful. SH

 

Stranger: How does one prepare themselves for cuddles? SH

 

You: I don't know. Hug a pillow or something? JW

 

You: Pretend it's me. JW

 

Stranger: I've been doing that for hours. SH

 

You: Bored, then? JW

 

Stranger: Yes. No cases, no experiments, no music, no John. Sad day. SH

 

You: Wait, I thought Greg called you about some case this morning. JW

 

Stranger: No. Well, yes, but I solved it over the phone, that's how easy it was. SH

 

You: Oh. Did he have nothing else for you? JW

 

Stranger: No. I think he was embarrassed that he hadn't been able to solve that one himself. SH

 

You: Poor Greg. JW

 

You: Hope you weren't too hard on him. JW

 

Stranger: I may have been a bit blunt, but I've said worse before. SH

 

You: Oh dear. JW

 

You: Maybe I'll have a pint with him sometime this week. JW

 

Stranger: If you wish. SH

 

You: You don't sound very enthusiastic about it. JW

 

Stranger: It's not me going out for the pint, so I couldn't care less either way. SH

 

You: I've said before, you can always join us. JW

 

Stranger: I'm not fond of drinking, save for the occasional glass of wine with meals and on special occasions. You know this, John. SH

 

You: It's nice to get out of the flat once in a while, though. JW

 

You: Other than to solve crimes, obviously. JW

 

Stranger: I do. We go for meals. I occasionally go out to walk for a bit, too. SH

 

You: No. I go for a meal. You hardly eat anything. JW

 

Stranger: I'm not having this argument again. SH

 

You: You need to eat more, Sherlock. JW

 

Stranger: I don't want to talk about this. I want you home. SH

 

You: Just at Tesco. Got the milk, anything else we need? JW

 

Stranger: Cigarettes. SH

 

You: NO. JW

 

Stranger: Then nothing. SH

 

You: Fancy going out for dinner tonight? JW

 

Stranger: If you like. Where to? SH

 

You: Angelo's? JW

 

Stranger: Certainly. What time? I can make reservations. SH

 

You: About 8pm? JW

 

Stranger: I'll get 8:15 to be sure. He won't mind us being early if not. SH

 

You: Well I actually had plans for after dinner. We might be cutting it close. JW

 

Stranger: Keep it at 8pm, then. What plans did you have? SH

 

You: Oh. Not much. Just thought it would be nice to go for a walk after the meal. JW

 

Stranger: And how is a walk time-sensitive? SH

 

You: It, um... isn't. JW

 

Stranger: Where are we walking to, John? SH

 

You: Oh, just around a bit of London. It's supposed to be a beautiful night. JW

 

You: Might go on the London Eye... JW

 

Stranger: I'll let you keep it a surprise. Whatever the rest of your scheme is. SH

 

You: It's not a scheme. JW

 

You: But promise not to deduce it? JW

 

Stranger: It is a scheme, and I promise. SH

 

You: Okay, so it's a wonderful scheme then. JW

 

You: Hopefully. JW

 

Stranger: You bought the milk? SH

 

You: Yep. Just made a small detour, needed to pick something up. JW

 

Stranger: It better be important. Delaying my cuddles. SH

 

You: It will lead to more cuddles in the future. JW

 

You: Again, hopefully. JW

 

You: Do you realise we've been in a relationship for nearly two years now? JW

 

Stranger: Two years? Really? Time has flown by. Is that what dinner is for? An anniversary of sorts? SH

 

You: Yes. Of sorts. Maybe an anniversary in the future. JW

 

Stranger: And you call me the romantic. SH

 

You: You are. JW

 

You: I was surprised. JW

 

Stranger: Poetry, like music, is an art. And all poets are romantics, and I am a musical person. SH

 

Stranger: That's my roundabout way of saying, "Yes, I am. Shut up." SH

 

You: Aw, you're so adorable. JW

 

Stranger: While I agree to myself being a romantic, I disagree there. I am not adorable. SH

 

You: You are. Especially when you wake up in the mornings. JW

 

You: Hair all over the place. Sleepy eyes. Naked. JW

 

Stranger: Naked does not equate to adorable. SH

 

You: Shut up. I'm enjoying the moment. JW

 

You: I can't wait to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you. JW

 

Stranger: You may be disappointed there. I don't often sleep. You know that. SH

 

You: Don't ruin the moment! JW

 

Stranger: Sorry, sorry. "Oh, John! I can't wait to spend the rest of my life waking up to your face, shining golden and peaceful in the morning sun!" SH

 

You: That's more like it. JW

 

You: [Draft] Although I hope your vows won't be quite as sarcastic. JW  
[Sent]

 

You: SHIT. JW

 

You: I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEND THAT. JW

 

Stranger: Vows? SH

 

Stranger: You think we're going to get married at some point? SH

 

You: Um.. I-JW

 

You: Forget it. JW

 

You: Although...how do you feel about that? JW

 

Stranger: Well. I don't have any religious views on it. The symbolism of it is reasonable. The tax benefits are good. I wouldn't be opposed to it. SH

 

You: Romantic... JW

 

Stranger: I said the symbolism of it is reasonable. The symbolism is the romantic part, isn't it? Unity, togetherness, eternal love. SH

 

You: Oh. And do you want that? With me? JW

 

Stranger: We have that without marriage, but I don't see why we shouldn't be married, really. SH

 

You: So if I asked sometime, you'd say yes? JW

 

Stranger: 99% sure I would. SH

 

You: What about the other 1%? JW

 

Stranger: Special circumstances such as you asking me as I'm bleeding to death. SH

 

You: That hopefully won't happen anytime soon. JW

 

Stranger: Precisely. SH

 

You: Stay safe. JW

 

Stranger: In the flat? Hugging a pillow? SH

 

You: Obviously. JW

 

Stranger: I love you, John. Hurry home. I'm still missing you. SH

 

You: I've got everything I wanted. I'm nearing Baker Street. JW

 

Stranger: That's some of the best news I've heard all day. SH

 

You: I'm coming up to 221b. JW

 

Stranger: No need to narrate your life, John, there's enough of that on your blog. SH

 

You: Oh, you know. Heightening the anticipation. JW

 

Stranger: Milk and cuddles. I've been anticipating it all day. SH

 

You: Before I go in, I have one question. JW

 

Stranger: Urgh, what? SH

 

You: Will you marry me? JW

 

Stranger: Yes. SH

 

You: Thank god. You're not bleeding to death. JW

 

Stranger: Now come in for cuddles and kisses. SH

 

You: Ready when you are. JW


End file.
